The Fued
by Leaping Lion
Summary: Ron never accepted Harry's lover. When asked about it, Ron finally reveals the real reason behind the Malfoy-Weasley Family Feud. One-shot. Warning: Slash


Title: The Feud  
Author: Leaping Lion/WhiteDuckieMage  
Rating: Fiction Rating T [PG-13]- Course Language and Suggestive Adult Themes  
Warning: Mild Slash [Male/Male]- Kissing  
Summary: Ron never accepted Harry's lover. When asked about it, Ron finally reveals the real reason behind the Malfoy-Weasley Family Feud. _One-shot_  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The flat's door slammed open and Harry couldn't help but wince when he heard the wall plaster crack behind it.

"I don't know why you can't just ignore him, Ron. He does this every time you insist on coming with me. It's not like you need to protect me or something." Harry signed and closed the door behind him. He quickly made a mental note to have the wall fixed as he watched his best friend try to spell open Harry's liquor cabinet.

"He's not safe and you know it, Harry!! One day I'm not going to go with you to that stupid house and something will happen and I'll have to say, 'I told you so!'!"

Harry groaned and rubbed at his temples. His eye involuntarily twitched as Ron successfully broke into the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey.

That would be the third bottle of Firewhiskey Ron had drunk after escorting Harry to his lover's house, The Malfoy Manor. He loved his friend to death, but sometimes he just wanted to strangle him and be done with the matter.

Ron constantly bugged him about how Malfoy's were dirty, lying, cheating bastards who always got what they wanted and didn't have any problems with stepping over people in their way to the top.

"Why do you hate Malfoy so much anyway? The war has been over for years now and I've been with him for almost 6 months. I'm still alive and in one piece," Harry looked at his friend and pleaded, "He doesn't even believe in that Pureblood nonsense anymore!"

Ron snorted into the bottle of Firewhiskey and shook his head, "I don't really hate him because of the pureblood thing… just, never mind."

Harry cocked his head, "You don't? Then why must you two constantly fight!"

Leaning his head against the back of a chair, Ron sighed, "A long time ago, the Malfoy's did something unforgivable to my family."

"What happened?" Harry scooted his chair closer to Ron's.

"Well…" Ron looked over to Harry, "Way back when, my great-great-great something Grandfather Topicornius Weasley-"

"Topicornius? Who names their child Topicornius!"

Ron sneered and rolled his eyes, "They had all sorts of weird names back then! Anyway, Topicornius Weasley lived right next door to Mortious Malfoy…" Ron looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

Harry blinked, "What?"

"You'll say my grandfather's name is odd and yet Malfoy's is ok?"

Nodding, Harry grinned. "At lest it rhymes!"

Shaking his head, Ron continued, "So they lived right next to each other. They guarded the line between their lands quite fiercely and had wards blocking each land off from the other.

'One day while tending their land, they came across an egg right between their lands-"

"They came across it at the same time? What, did they agree to meet there or something?"

"Stop interrupting, and they were really competitive. They liked to see who could finish tending their lands faster apparently. They would both start at the beginning of their land and end at the border. They just happened to finish at the same time that day."

Harry looked at Ron oddly, "Your ancestors were weird."

Ron glared and took a gulp of the Firewhiskey, "Yours are probably just as weird. As I was saying, they found an egg right between their lands. No more on one side than the other. So they both tested the origins of the egg and found out it was a basilisk egg. You know how basilisks are made right?"

Smiling, Harry nodded, "They are made from chicken eggs hatched under a toad."

"Well, depending on the toad, the egg could just have a toad sit on it and it would be considered a 'basilisk egg'. So since there wasn't any pond, lakes, or any bodies of water one their lands the toad could have come from, my grandfather and Malfoy's grandfather tried to find out whose chicken laid the egg.

'They spent hours casting spells to determine the chicken and at the end of the day, they still hadn't figured out who's egg it was. So they left and would return the next day."

"Your ancestors… left a valuable basilisk egg out in the middle of a field… overnight?"

"I never said they were the smartest ancestors…When they came back the next day, they egg was gone. My grandfather accused Malfoy of stealing the egg and Malfoy's grandfather accused mine of stealing the egg. We never found out who took the egg and our family suffered from money problems soon after." Ron sighed and looked into the Firewhiskey bottle, "those bastards…"

Harry sat there for a moment before looking at Ron, "You hate my lover… because of a fight… over an egg…"

"It's not the egg, it's the fact they stole it!!" Ron growled at Harry, who narrowed his eyes.

"Did the Malfoy's ever have a basilisk on their land?"

Ron blinked, "What?"

"Did your family ever note that there was a basilisk on the Malfoy's land that could have been the egg?"

"No… but I know they took it!" Ron nodded before muttering, "They had to have…"

"Ron, I love you to death, but that has got to be the stupidest reason for a feud. I mean, you guys don't even know if either of your chickens laid the egg! Hell, someone could have been walking through your fields that night and stolen it! Or maybe some creature ate it! There are so many other explanations. "

Ron looked dumbfounded, "I never thought of that."

Harry hit his head on the back of his chair. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, a knock at his door caused Harry to sigh and get up. Grabbing the bottle of Firewhiskey from Ron, he went and opened his door.

Standing outside was Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Harry stared at them for a moment before letting out a chuckle, "Speak of the devil."

He opened his door wider and smiled when his lover leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. Pulling away, Harry looked into the cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy and snuggled into his lover's warmth, "What are you doing here?"

Draco snorted behind them and pushed his way in, "Father feels sorry for insulting Weasel and wishes to 'apologize'. Do you have any of that Firewhiskey left?"

Handing the empty bottle over, Harry pulled Lucius into the flat and pushed him into the chair near the fire. He wasted no time climbing into his lover's lap and giving him a proper kiss.

"Dear God, mate. Please get a room before you start that. You're out of Firewhiskey and I'm not drunk enough to simply ignore you or pass out." Ron suddenly turned green and rushed for the bathroom, causing Draco to snicker and take his seat.

Lucius smirked into the kiss, "May I ask what that was for?"

Harry leaned back and smiled, before his hand whipped out and smacked Lucius on the head. He smirked as the older man yelped and blinked incredulously at Harry, "What was _that_ for?"

"Your ancestor was an idiot for fighting over an egg. I mean, come on. That was a hundred years ago! Why couldn't you guys have just moved on your lives?" Harry groaned and leaned his head against Lucius', "Can you forget about the egg, for me? I really don't like it when you and Ron fight…"

Lucius' hands reached up and cupped Harry's face, "I'd do anything for you, love."

Harry smiled and shifted to straddle Lucius, whispering into his ear, "I'll get rid of Ron if you get rid of Draco", his tongue licked at his lover's ear before jumping off his lap and striding toward the bathroom.

"Harry," Lucius called out as Harry walked away, "Just so you know, we forgot the egg incident long ago. We just don't like red hair." He heard a laugh from down the hall, followed by a yell.

"Then what's Malfoy doing with my sister!?"

Fin


End file.
